A Midnight Masquerade
by AzzazzinPistachio
Summary: Two chapters. Raven is getting ready for a party and she says she is getting ready because she wants to make a statement... Or is she getting ready for a certain changeling?
1. Chapter 1

A Midnight Masquerade

"Ugh how do they pursuade me to go to these things?"

I grumbled as I finally got out of bed and made my way towards my closet. Why Starfire had to open her big alien mouth and give Robin her "eyes of the puppy" as she calls it to get him to throw a masquerade dance I will never understand.

I open the doors to my closet and begin to rummage through my clothes, looking for that one outfit that will make everyones jaws drop. Let's just say though I am not one for attention, I don't enjoy being predictable and according to BeastBoy I am just that.

There it is, the outfit I was hoping to find. I turn around to look at the clock.

"Perfect."

I have just enough time to shower before I doll myself up for this totally degrading evening.

All of us agreed to go to the party seperately so we wouldn't know who was who. Beastboy and Cyborg had agreed to wear hologram rings so it wouldn't be obvious who they were and let's face it, a green dude and a robot.. Quite obvious right?

"Mmm.."

I sigh happily as the hot water washes over my pale skin turning it the lightest shade of pink. I close my eyes and clear my mind, trying to quiet logic who is arguing with bravery over my bold move tonight.

The tiniest of smiles appears on my face against my will when BeastBoy crosses my mind..Why? I have no idea. All I know is the butterflies I thought I had swatted away come to life in my stomach when he calls me "Rae."

No Raven, don't give yourself any silly ideas.

About twenty minutes later I am walking around my room trying to keep firm to tthe idea that I will make this bold move. Bravery steps forward in my mind, encouraging me that this could be a good thing. What the hell? It's a masquerade party and unless someone shouted "Hey Raven!" No one would know it was me.

I stared down at my dress. It looked perfect from the day Starfire forced me to try it on and I pretended to hate it. I ran my fingertips over the fabric before sliding on a matching white lace strapless bra and panties set.

Now for the moment of truth. I took a deep breath as I slid the dress over my head. I gave a small gasp as the cool fabric hugged every curve along my body before flowing down my legs to the floor. I sat down on the stool to my vanity and slid on a pair of stilettos, giving myself a reassuring smile in my mirror I set to work curling my hair, secretly thankful I had let it grow down past my shoulders. I picked up the bottle of glittery hairspray I had to my left and sprayed each curl to make it shine.

I moved my fingers over my makeup, personally I had no idea how to do my makeup so I allowed vanity to take over for a few moments. When she was done I looked amazing.

As I stepped infront of the mirror I put on my mask which was white and glittery with black lining so it almost looked lacey.

I looked myself over from head to toe. My hair was curled into ringlets which bounced just above my shoulders and my mask covered my chakra which made my look even better. Vanity had done smokey eyes in white and black then a cateye and false eyelashes. To top off my face I was wearing an elegant shade of purple lipstick which to my surprise actually looked good.

Then my eyes drifted to my body, the sight made my breath catch in my throat. The brilliant silver mermaid type gown hugged every curve, caught every part of me just right. It had a slit along the leg up to mid thigh on the one side. It was silver in color and covered in glitter, with every move I made the dress sent sparkles in every direction. In my mind it illuminated my every move.

I grinned at myself in the mirror as I phased myself through my floor and downstairs in a shadowy corner.

"Showtime."

I whispered to myself as I took a step into the light 


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a blush creep to my cheeks as his eyes wandered over me. I hadn't seen him stroll up to me but his gaze made my legs  
almost give out on the spot. Thank goodness for the small table behind me which I ever so casually placed my hand on to  
steady myself.

"Hi."

His voice nearly made me jump out of my skin.. It seemed familliar and welcoming yet sexy and mysterious. What is happening  
to me? I'm Raven for goodness sakes, I don't get jittery or flustered over guys. That's just not me. So I reply ever so casually.

"Hello."

His grin literally oozed playful. I couldn't see his eyes very well through the mask yet I felt them glide over me. I felt my  
emotions fight for my attention, my look must of faltered because he spoke to me again.

"You alright?"

"Oh.. Uh yes.."

What the hell is my problem? I needed bravery so I allowed her to chime her voice into my mind to calm me down some and  
make me act as bold as I had when I chose to do this in the first place.

"You are very handsome."

I batted my eyelashes almost seductivly, then cursed myself when I realized that was at my own accord, none of my emotions  
had taken over at that moment. Oh what the hell why not. I reached for his hand, his palm warm against my cool skin.

"Shall we dance?"

He gives me another one of those smoldering grins as he twirls me around, pulling me tight enough to his body that I feel the  
outline of a flatchast and a toned stomach with abs pressing against me. He had a good few inches on me, I had to look up at  
him if I wanted to look him in the eye. It took everything in me not to get caught up in the moment and pull him in for a kiss.

Then I looked up and realize this whole time he was... studying me? To me it seemed as though he was studying me like a lion  
would his prey, that's when it hit me. I knew who this was now.

"Beast boy?" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and I sighed in a bit of relief. That explained the "turning to honey" feeling. He still grinned at me.

"What?"

He reached his hand up to my face and cupped it gently, his fingers first caressing my cheek then settling in my hair. I looked  
up at him, blushing a little.

"Wait BeastBoy.."

Beastboy gave me a look of confusion before I reached for his hand again. He gave it to me quite willingly.. almost eager. I ever  
so slowly took off his hologram ring and watched him slowly turn back to normal. Then came my big surprise, without any  
coaxing from bravery, lust, knowledge, desire or any of my emotions. I lifted his mask slightly and was met by his kind eyes and  
boyish smile.

This was the Beastboy I wanted.

Ever so slowly I twined my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me once more. He gave me a playful wink before lifting  
my mask as well.

"You are so beautiful Rae."

I look up at him to give a genuine, totally unravenlike smile, all on my own may I add. I surprise myself when I find my fingers  
stroking his cheek before settling on the back of his neck, pulling him gently closer to me. I blush when I feel his breath  
mingling with mine.

This is it.  
This is what I have been waiting for.

I close my eyes as I see his already closed and our heads tilt slightly in unison. I realize that he wants this as much as I do and I  
feel my heart skip a beat.

It felt like time had slowed down, though we were just centimeters apart it felt like it took a long time for him and I to meet.

Finally our lips touched for the first time and it felt like someone had set off fireworks from my chest to my belly. I stood on  
tiptoe ever so slightly so I was able to be closer to his height. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, almost possessivly and I  
loved it, my grip tightened around his neck as his tongue traced my lower lip begging for entrance.

I obliged him, my tongue meeting his and we remained this way for several moments in this fireworks, turning to honey, heart  
exploding, passionate kiss. When we finally pulled away from eachother BeastBoy whispered softly against my lips.

"Be mine?"

My response was a yes in the form of another passionate kiss.

~The End~


End file.
